At The Club
by BBPanda
Summary: Style One-Shot. Just a nice story about what happens At A Club. Style, Stan x Kyle, Shounen-Ai. Enjoy


Hi people. I can't seem to get any inspiration for the next chapter in my story, so I decided to post this up. My Yaoi-sensei on Gaia Online told me to write her a small drabble in one of our PM's for an assignment, but instead I ended up writing this one-shot. I asked her if I should post it and she said that I should. So that's what I'm doing. I'm gonna change some things from the original story that I wrote for my sensei (Not that you need to know that, but still). I'm also gonna see if I can post it on too. If for some reason I can't, then that's just too bad. Anyway, the couple is Style (StanxKyle). Enjoy! Oh, and as a reminder, in almost all my fics about South Park, the characters will always be about 16 years of age.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyle sat there, a beer bottle in hand, watching as Stan danced to the club music with a slutty looking blond girl. Every time she would grind against him, or kiss his cheek, Kyle's heart would break a little more. He let out a loud sigh, though it wasn't nearly loud enough to compete with the club music. Unfortunately, someone just had to hear him.

"Aw, what's wrong Jew-boy?" That was the last voice Kyle wanted to hear right now. "Aw, you're jealous, aren't you? Don't worry Jew-boy. I'm sure you'll find someone to fag out with tonight anyway. Cheer up!" The voice let out a loud laugh, then went on about this and that and bad-mouthing the Jewish people. "Fuck off, Cartman! I'm. Not. In. The. Mood!! So back off!" Kyle yelled. I mean, come on. Kyle's best friend, who has been his secret crush for 2 years now, was dancing to some slutty song, with an even sluttier girl, his heart was breaking, and the loud club music was giving him an uber huge head-ache. Cartman belittling his people and calling him a fag was the last thing he needed right now. Or so he thought.

Kyle turned to look back at Stan once again, only to see the girl lock lips with him. Just then, Kyle could have sworn he heard his heart completely snap in two. His eyes swelled up with tears. Before Cartman could see him cry, he ran to get out of the club, making a straight dash towards the doors. But before his hand could reach the door handle, someone grabbed his wrist. He turned to see who it was, and was greeted with Cartman's face. (A/N: I bet you people were expecting Stan, weren't you? Yeah, take that)

"Where are you going, Jew-boy?" Cartman had an evil look in his eyes. It made Kyle uneasy. "Cartman? W-what are you d-doing?" Kyle asked. He's seen that look many times before, and when it was directed at him, it scared the shit out him. "Oh, you'll see. Let's go" And with that, Cartman practically dragged Kyle out of the club. He took Kyle out to the side of the club and pushed him against the wall. Kyle looked up at Cartman with fear. "C-Cartman, please, whatever you're thinking of doing, reconsider doing it!" Kyle begged. His pleas were only answered with an evil smirk and a suggestive look. Then, Cartman leaned down and kissed Kyle. And it wasn't a gentle kiss either, it was more rough. Kyle was completely caught off guard by this. He was expecting Cartman to punch him and beat the shit out of him. Kyle was so shocked that he couldn't move.

Then, Cartman started unzipping Kyle's jacket as he kissed down his neck. Kyle was snapped out of his shock and tried to push Cartman off of him. "Cartman, get off! Please, stop!!" Kyle begged, but to no avail. So he just kept trying to push Cartman off, but he was too persistent, and heavy. All Kyle could do was hope someone would come and rescue him.

By the time Kyle had stopped trying to get Cartman off of him, he had already unzipped Kyle's jacket and pants and was slipping one hand up his shirt and the other down his pants. Cartman had also left quite a few marks on Kyle's neck. Kyle thought for sure he was going to lose his virginity to Cartman, in an alleyway, by the side of a freakin' club. Kyle had been trying not to lose his virginity so he could confess to Stan that he loved him and give himself to him. I guess that plan was going to be lost, among other things.

Just as Kyle was losing all hope, Cartman was suddenly on the ground, holding his now swollen cheek and looking up at someone. Kyle turned his head to see who had come to his aid, only to see Stan. A very pissed off Stan. "Don't you dare touch him again!! If I even see your eyes on him, you're gonna be in a hospital bed for weeks!! You got that?!" Stan shouted. Cartman looked at him with an almost equally pissed off look, but then got up and ran away. "Stupid fat-ass" Stan said under his breath as he watched Cartman run off. He then calmed down and looked over at Kyle. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Stan asked, putting his hands on Kyle's shoulders, looking very worried. "No, I'm fine. But, what are you doing here? I thought you were having fun dancing with that girl?" Kyle said, pouting a little.

"I saw you run towards the door, and then I saw Cartman pull you out of the club. I tried to go and see what was going on, but that girl begged me to stay and kept holding on to me. I pushed her off, maybe a little too rough, she let out a cry, and some guys came up to me and asked me what the fuck I was doing and why I was being such an asshole. I tried to explain myself, but one of them just gut-punched me and tried to start a fight. The club owner kicked him and his friends out and I ran out here to see what was going on" Stan said. "Oh" was all Kyle could say. Then there was an awkward silence. Stan broke that silence.

"Hey, Kyle? Cartman didn't kiss you, did he? Like, on the lips?" Stan asked, blushing. "Yes, he did. Why?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow at Stan. "Damn! But, I…..Damn" Stan cursed. "What? What's wrong?" Kyle wondered, looking at Stan. "I wanted to be your first kiss" Stan said, turning his head so he could avoid Kyle's look. Kyle's eyes just widened as he stared at Stan. "Stan…. But? That girl? You let her kiss you?" Kyle asked. "I didn't let her kiss me! It was all of a sudden and so fast. I didn't have time to back away or anything. She just, kissed me out of no where" Stan explained. "Kyle, I would never let anyone else but you kiss me. I….I love you! I've loved you for such a long time. But I was so scared that you would think I was disgusting and wouldn't be my super best friend anymore" Stan said, tears starting to swell up in his eyes.

"Oh Stan" Kyle said as he moved towards Stan, putting his arms around his neck and hugging him, placing his head on Stan's shoulders. "I could never think of you as 'disgusting'. And I could never stop being your friend. But, I would like to be something much more" Kyle said as he lifted his head, and gently pressed his lips against Stan's. Stan kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist. They stayed like that for a while.

When their lips parted, they just stared into each others eyes. "I love you, Stan. So very much" Kyle said, a faint blush across his face. Stan smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Wanna dance?" Stan asked "Yeah, but let's go somewhere else, I don't want that blond girl hitting on you" Kyle said and kissed Stan's cheek. Stan laughed and said "Ok" So they went to Stan's house and went up to his room. Stan put a mixed tape full of his and Kyle's favorite songs in his stereo and they danced for hours.

That night, two more souls became one with each other. And that night, was a night that was never going to be forgotten by those two souls. And it was all because of what happened At The Club.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well? Do you people like it? Remember, I'm still a noob at writing fanfics. Anyway, yeah, I hope you liked it. And please review, I love reading your reviews! And I think it's a little rushed, but I don't know, I was taking my time writing it. I hope it doesn't seem rushed.


End file.
